


Impossible Year

by Reluak



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Chronic Pain, Ever - Freeform, M/M, Military Backstory, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Temporary Amnesia, Violence, relationship to be determined - Freeform, will be m/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluak/pseuds/Reluak
Summary: An ex-military man from Earth gets dropped into the ass end of Thedas and thrown into the role of the Herald of Andraste. Living on Earth was challenging enough but now he has a new world with a whole new set of challenges and responsibilities. Thankfully he's a Dragon Age fan, but what will he do with the information he knows? If he can use his knowledge to lower the death count or change somethings for the better then he has to at least try.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Out of the Fade and Into the Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first fic but it's the first thing I've actually ever written down, so please be gentle. No beta, so all mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex-military man from Earth gets dropped into the ass end of Thedas and thrown into the role of the Herald of Andraste. Living on Earth was challenging enough but now he has a new world with a whole new set of challenges and responsibilities. Thankfully he's a Dragon Age fan, but what will he do with the information he knows? If he can use his knowledge to lower the death count or change somethings for the better then he has to at least try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not only my first fic but it's the first thing I've actually ever written down, so please be gentle. No beta, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Edited 4/18/20: As I'm writing the second chapter I realized I needed to change some things. I moved a few things around, changed some wording, and gave him some belongings.

As most of these stories seem to begin he could see nothing but green and then feel the cold hard ground beneath him. He tried to get up but only managed to rise to his hands and knees before the overwhelming pain hit him. He stopped and tried to just get his breathing under control. He hurt all over. It felt as if he'd done a full body workout the day before and had pushed himself way too far, and then also been hit by a bus. Somehow he knew that an overdone workout could not be the reason for his pain because he specifically remembered yesterday was leg day, so the bus was perhaps closer to the truth. 

He needed answers, but trying to remember what had brought him to this point left him coming up blank. Frustratingly, he realized he could remember what workout he did yesterday but couldn't even remember his own name, or much of anything else really.

Feeling extremely unsettled he forced himself to rise to his feet with much effort. The pain throughout his body had abated to an ache with the exception of his left hand which burned and stung as though he was holding an insane combination of dry ice and battery acid. Finally bringing his hand up to look at he was shocked to find a green light shining out of what appeared to be a tear in his palm. The panic began to rise in him and looking at it made him feel sick.

He tore his gaze from his palm before he vomited and decided to approach this one problem at a time. He needed to compartmentalise and prioritise. He needed to remember his training.  _ Training? What training _ ?, as he thought he could only just remember being a soldier, a marine, an ex-marine more specifically.

Shaking his head he looked up and scanned the area around him. "What the actual fuck." is all he could say at the alien terrain. Jagged rocks like none he had seen before were surprising enough, but the floating ones above took the cake. As he looked around more he realised that what appeared to be parts of stone buildings also floated among the rocks and other debris. He was most disturbed by the unnatural green light that seemed to exist in this place, and even more by the fact that this all felt vaguely familiar.

He decided his first move was to figure out his condition and his supplies. Clinically he took stock of himself trying not to think too hard, pain in body mainly on right side but most concentrated in left hand. He could work with that. Looking down at himself he saw he was wearing a long sleeve gray t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and black boots that had laces but zipped up the side. As he was taking stock of himself he noticed that he had a phone and wallet in his jean pockets as well as a black backpack on his back.  _ How could I miss that?  _ He took the phone out first to see if he had a signal but found it dead. Shoving the useless brick back in a pocket he pulled out his wallet. He found some cash, cards, and his drivers license. Seeing the name Isaac Gorecki next to an image of himself on the license was surprising if only because he hadn't been able to remember his name. He took a deep breath and put the wallet back trying to fend of the rising fear. As he pulled the bag off his back and crouched to go through the contents he took note of the paracord bracelet and watch on his right wrist. In the pack he found a notebook, sketchbook, three pens, one pencil, one container of extra lead, headphones, a phone charger, and a case with sunglasses. All of the items were familiar but he couldn't remember writing even the most recent entry in the notebook, it appeared to be a grocery list.

He shoved all the items back in the bag, including his phone and wallet, and decided he needed to prioritize getting out of wherever he was now, or at the very least to a secure location not so out in the open. He shoved down the panic again and focused on looking around.  _ Over there! _ He saw a bright green light in the distance, a rift his mind supplied helpfully, a way out.

"Couldn't even remember my own damn name but sure, a rift, fantastic." he muttered to himself pulling the backpack back on, but he felt in his gut that this thought was right, and that the light he could see was his way out of here. Out of wherever here was. He began the trek towards his target, and as he began moving he felt eyes on him. Many eyes. It was a feeling he couldn't shake.

Despite the feeling of being watched he remained uninterrupted throughout his journey. He felt stark relief as he arrived at the bottom of a cliff face that led to the rift. It was quite a ways up and the incline was steep, but the surface was rather jagged which meant plenty of handholds to help him.

_ Hey, at least it's not smooth and at a 180 degree angle, gotta have silver linings. _

However, as soon as he reached for a handhold to start his climb he heard them. Chittering and shrieking came from behind him. He whirled around to face the noise and swiftly regretted everything ever that had brought him to this moment. Spiders. Fucking spiders of unusual size. The adrenaline hit harder than the fear thankfully, and despite the pain he was in he began his accent at a pace he had never climbed before. He had a lead on the creatures but the gap between them grew smaller and smaller the closer he neared the summit.

_ It's all those damn legs, those creepy disgusting legs. _

"Quick grab my hand!", a woman's voice startled him out of his thoughts as he came to the ledge at the top. He was out of breath and out of strength. He reached for her hoping his sweaty hand could grip the small one held out to him. He felt like crying as he was successfully pulled up and onto his feet by an older woman wearing a very large hat. "Hurry!" she yelled and began pushing him towards the rift. Any words he had were silenced by her urgency, well that and the spiders he saw cresting the ledge behind them.

They hurried towards the rift hand in hand, but as they approached their salvation the woman was jerked away from him. He turned and brought his other hand to hold on to her as well. With a hold on her one arm he desperately fought back against the pull of a long black arm that seemed to be wrapped around her waist.

"No, let go of her!", he cried, they were so close.

She looked him in the eyes with a sad expression he couldn't quite read in his panic, gave him a small smile, and said softly, "Go."

Next thing he knew she was being pulled away from him and he was being flung back and through the rift.

All he felt was the hard ground against his body once more and then nothing   


* * *

There was nothing again and then there was cold and pain. He was beginning to tire of waking like this and was beginning to think maybe this was all he was. Cold and pain. The freezing stone floor seeped into his body through his jeans as he found himself in a kneeling position. The light in the room flickered around him which was thankfully an orange tone from flaming torches that burned on the walls and not the unnatural green he had experienced last he woke, and though he was grateful for the change in scenery he couldn't help but notice the metal manacles upon his wrists and the armored persons surrounding him. They appeared to be armed with swords. Very sharp swords pointed at him. This again was unsettlingly familiar.

_ Why torches and not light bulbs? And who the hell uses swords anymore? _

He was distracted by the pain that suddenly lanced through his left hand, the glowing one, and let out a groan causing his guards to tense. At their reaction he tried to stay as still and silent as possible and take count of his condition once more. His hand was the worst of course, and his body ached in ways that he somehow knew was a regular occurance, albeit more severe than he was used to. This was probably due to the conditions he was being kept in, and though he could not remember much, he knew he had past injuries resulting in this chronic pain. Pain was something he was apparently extremely intimate with. His back and right leg were the main culprits, but truly his whole right side hurt.

Taking account of his body he realized that all his belongings were missing, including his bracelet and watch. Eyeing the apparent guards around him he realized he could do nothing but at least attempt to stretch to relieve his pain. He was met with an even more extreme reaction than the last that he dare not try again. Instead he focused on a breathing exercise he seemed to know, and settled in to wait. For what exactly he did not know.

He wasn't sure how long he waited kneeling there, aching in pain on a cold stone floor, it could have been minutes or hours for all he knew. Soon enough he heard foot falls growing closer and closer, and the heavy wooden door before him burst open. From the threshold entered two eerily familiar women and not surprisingly more guards.

The woman with short black hair and what seemed to be an impossible braid wrapped around her head strode forward without pause, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”, the way in which she loomed over him as she growled this left him frozen.

_ So much for being a grizzled soldier. _

Her anger only seemed to grow at his silence and she reached down to grab his left wrist yanking upward without care bringing him up off his knees for a moment, "Explain this!", she growled as she lifted his glowing hand.

Again he could feel an eerie familiarity, like deja vu, that left him in a cold sweat. The woman's desperation and anger was palpable as she loomed above him, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as his panic once again rose. "I...can't!", was all he could muster in hopes that a response of any kind would curb her anger.

"What do you mean you can't?", she spat.

"I don't know what that is or how it got there!", he responded desperately, and he was desperate.

"You're lying!", her own desperation seemed to reach a breaking point as she moved to strike him, but the other woman, a redhead with a hood and a creepy disposition--as if she could see into his mind, his soul with her stare--stepped in and caught her arm..

"We need him, Cassandra."

_ Cassandra? Why is that familiar?! _

The pieces of his memory were beginning to fall into place, but not fast enough.

"I don't understand what's going on! Where even am I and who are you people?"

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?”, asked the redhead, ignoring his questions. Her name was Leliana, his mind unhelpfully supplied.

He took a deep breath and decided that telling the truth was his best course of action, "The first thing I remember is the cold and pain, and then I was running. Things were chasing me. And then...a woman?”

"A woman?" Leliana inquired.

“She reached out to me, but then...”, he paused, he honestly didn't know what had happened to her in the end or what had taken her from him.

Leliana and Cassandra looked at eachother communicating with expressions he could not read, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift.”, Cassandra finally replied as he looked between them.

_ How do I know their names but couldn't remember my own? _

With a nod and another hard look at him Leliana left through the threshold they entered as Cassandra moved to pull him to his feet. His whole body protested the movement. All he could do was grit his teeth and focus on not passing out. By the time he came back to himself Cassandra had replaced his manacles with rope and had already begun pushing him forward to the door.

"I'm still confused, what did happen?" He managed to croak as they moved through a hallway lit by more torches, and then, to his relief, a stairway that led upward.

"It will be easier to show you.", was all he got out of her.

They reached the top of the stairs that led out to a large room with vaulted ceilings reminiscent of a church. Again, all this was unsettlingly familiar.

Cassandra led him out of the building through large wooden doors and he was momentarily blinded by the natural light. When he could finally open his eyes and look around properly he was shocked by his surroundings. Tents and wooden shack-like buildings were spread out before him set upon snow covered ground. He shuddered violently as he realized the eerie green glow was back, or maybe it was the freezing wind, and his gaze rose to the sky above. He was paralized at what he saw. There was a giant hole in the sky, not unlike a black hole, that glowed the same eerie green as the tear in his hand.

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

As soon as she finished speaking the pain in his hand rose to an unbearable crescendo. He quickly lost motor control and dropped to his knees curling in on himself and desperately clutching his left hand to his chest.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads...and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”, he could once again feel her desperation.

"I still don't understand what's going on, but if I can help then I will do all I can." He managed to grit out as the pain began to subside.

_ What other choice do I have really? _

Cassandra seemed to pause for a moment before she nodded and reached to help him rise to his feet. He stumbled and limped as they made their way down out of what appeared to be a shanty town to him. A shanty town with stone walls. As they made their way to the gate leading out of the town he looked around him noticing the people dressed in what seemed to be medieval clothing--roughspun material and leather-- and they all seemed to be glaring at him with various levels of disdain.

He could feel that the woman leading him forward was the only thing standing between him and getting stoned. “They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

"I'm sorry for your loss." It was the only thing that seemed appropriate to say in the face of what sounded like a terrorist attack. Cassandra seemed surprised by his statement but remained silent.

Meanwhile he was left reeling at her words.  _ Mages? Templars? Chantry? And earlier she mentioned demons. I have no idea what she's talking about. _ The most terrifying thing was the realization that he almost did know, like what he knew was just beyond his grasp. This amnesia was driving him crazy.

They left the safety of the town's walls through the gate and began heading uphill towards a bridge outside of town. Cassandra began speaking again as they entered through the first set of gates to cross the bridge, “We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” She faced him and withdrew a dagger from her hip causing him to flinch and take a step back, but she simply cut the ropes that bound him. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.", she said, making eye contact with him. As he rubbed feeling back into his raw wrists Cassandra moved over to a group of scouts and spoke to them. One of them retrieved something for her and she returned to him. "Here you will need more than…" she paused to eye his clothing, "whatever it is you are wearing.", and handed him a heavy coat and gloves similar to what the scouts he had seen were wearing.

He managed an, "Oh, thank you." before quickly putting them on and trying to ignore the dried crusted blood on the coat. He only realized just how desensitized he had become to the cold when he put his borrowed layers on and began to warm up again.

“Come. It is not far.”

"So where exactly is it that you're taking me?" He asked, shivering as his body tried to warm back up.

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”, she stated blankly, and turned to continue forward through the gates on the other side of the bridge. It was clear that she expected to be followed.

And follow he did.


	2. It's Raining Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac continues his journey to the breach with Cassandra meeting their two new companions. He learns more about what's happening but is left with more questions than answers. His amnesia persists, his mind still only giving him tidbits of knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be added with every chapter so don't forget to check. Notable things to watch out for is descriptions of dead bodies and some description of PTSD and it's symptoms.
> 
> One major thing for anyone who read the first chapter before 4/18: I did update it with an edit. If you don't want to go back and read it the important thing to know is I gave my character a name, Isaac Gorecki (which he only knows because it was on his drivers license.), and he also has a backpack of items from earth.
> 
> Also once again, I have no beta so all errors are my own.

Isaac trails after Cassandra, keeping his brown eyes on her back as he tries to look past the dead and injured on the bridge.

"Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!”

Out of the gate they begin moving upward on a winding snowy path. They pass a group of barricades and soldiers just outside the gate as well as several more bodies. As they push on three men come running past them, moving quickly back towards the bridge. While the soldiers pass Isaac hears one exclaim, “Maker, it’s the end of the world!”, and with what he's heard and seen so far he can't help but agree.

Cassandra continues on without pause. Following blindly Isaac just focuses on pushing down his fear when the mark flares up. It is excruciating, worse than before. He falls to his knees clutching his hand to his chest trying to not pass out from the white hot pain. He is unaware of everything around him, of even time passing, as his world narrows down to the pain and only that. Next thing he knows Cassandra is helping him back to his feet and the pain is beginning to fade. He realizes that tears had been falling from his eyes and reaches up to rub his face. Cassandra is looking upon him with eyes full of pity that he hadn't thought the hard woman capable of showing him. Her prisoner.

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” She gives him a hard thump on the back, surprising him again, and starts forward.

Isaac follows. After walking in silence for a time he decides he's ready to try for more answers, "You said there was an explosion and it sounds like I was at the center of it. How did I survive the blast?"

“They said you…stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.” Cassandra seems to say this almost reluctantly, like she's not sure of the truth of her own words. This little bit of info leaves his mind reeling, he takes a shaky breath and runs his fingers through his curly brown hair, he encounters so many tangles he doesn't bother trying to untangle them.  _ I can't imagine what a mess I must look. _

They continue in silence, which seems to be a recurring theme for the duo, and Isaac also has to occupy his mind with consciously not looking at the carnage around him. The sheer number of bodies was particularly hard to look past with so many of them appearing to be noncombatants. Men, women, and even a few children. It wasn't the first time he'd experienced a war zone like this.

They arrive at the foot of another bridge and a sudden and intense feeling of wrongness fills Isaac's entire being as his brain screams negative emotions at him.  _ Danger Will Robinson. _ The feeling of deja vu that he's been repeatedly feeling returns with a vengeance and he seems to know, no remember, that the bridge is about to be destroyed by something. He reaches out to Cassandra grabbing her arm before she can set foot on the bridge, "Stop!" She whips around glaring at the hand on her arm and then at him, "We need to get those soldiers off the bridge, it's about to be destroyed!", he ignores her glare and hopes the desperation in his voice alone can convince her, they're already running out of time.

She instead jerks her arm from his grasp, her hand going to the hilt of her sword, "What-", before she can say or do anything else, there's a flash and what appears to be a meteor shoots from the breach at high velocity impacting the bridge decimating it. Chunks of the bridge go flying as it crumbles to the frozen river below. The soldiers along with it. The impact is strong enough to shake the ground Cassandra and Isaac are standing on. When they regain their balance, lucky to not have been hit by debri, Isaac looks up to see Cassandra staring at him in shock, "How did you--", but she's again interrupted by a meteor falling from the breach. This one lands on the ice next to the pieces of the fallen bridge. What Isaac somehow knows to be a demon forms out of green pool near where the meteor hit. Cassandra lets out a growl and turns her glare back on him, "Wait here.", and with that she draws her sword and begins sliding down the wreckage towards the demon.

Isaac knows he can't follow the order as soon as she gives it because he knows a second demon will appear. He also knows there's no way he's leaving her outnumbered, he slides down the bank of debri after her. Cassandra is already engaged with the first demon by the time he reaches the ice.

_ There should be a weapon, there's always a weapon!  _ Despite not knowing how he knows this he begins desperately looking around for something to fight with as another green spot on the ice between Cassandra and him begins to bubble and glow.

Isaac has to struggle through flashes of memory as he's forced to look around the rubble that is littered with crushed bodys. His heart is racing, blood rushing in his ears when he finally spots an intact staff on the ice near the rubble.  _ Oh come on! A mage?! I don't have time for that shit!  _ Not seeing anything else of use he grabs up the staff as the demon continues forming behind him.

As soon as he grasps the staff he feels a tingle of what can only be assumed to be magic causing a shiver to run up his spine. It's like another sense has been awoken in him, but at the same time he realizes he's been feeling it since he first woke up in the fade. It's like an itch all over that he had assumed was caused by the anxiety and fear that had been overwhelming him since he first woke up. But it wasn't an itch at all, it was something more, and he could feel it in himself and all around him.

He has no time for the crisis he feels rising in him for the demon completes forming between them. It begins moving for him, so he grips the staff with both hands and points it at the demon but hesitates. He has no idea what to do next. He has no idea how to use the magic he apparently has and the demon is almost in arms reach.  _ Well I guess there's alway good old fashion bludgeoning.  _ The shade raises its arms to slash at him and Isaac tries to desperately remember his hand to hand and close combat training. He swings the staff not unlike a baseball bat and manages to successfully counter and dodge the demons attacks.

He knows he can't keep on the defensive like this forever and starts trying to focus on the feeling of magic like before. He thinks of lightning and tries to remember what it's like standing outside just before a storm and of the smell in the air that unchecked electricity makes, like that time on base when one of the huge generators overloaded. With his next swing he puts all his will into the staff where it connects with the shade. Lightning flashes causing him to look away as the demon is blasted from him where it disintegrates. He stares at the spot surprised and breathing heavily, blood still rushing in his ears. The scar tissue and old breaks on his right side are already acting up from the physical exertion, his right knee is killing him.  _ Should have stretched. _

He's in enough shock he doesn't realize Cassandra has finished dispatching her own demon, “Drop your weapon, mage. Now.”, she commands. He is quick to comply, dropping the staff immediately looking at her with wide eyes.

_ I used magic! Actual fucking magic! _

He hears Cassandra sigh, he almost misses it with the chaotic thoughts whirling in his head, "Wait." She moves forward and picks up the staff he has since backed away from. “You don’t need a staff, but you should have one.“ she says, and thrusts the weapon forward into his hands. _Oh how wrong she is, I can barely do magic with a staff, I doubt I could without it._ Isaac finally nods but remains silent. “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.”

Isaac once again simply nods, this journey has already taken a toll on him and in the face of everything he didn't feel like he had the energy to waste on unnecessary words. He got this way sometimes when he was overwhelmed, either with pain or emotion, non-verbal is what his counselor had called it.

They move forward but Cassandra pauses at the body of a mage and loots several items. She hands him a sling for his staff and a pouch that he opens to find several glass vials. “Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.", she says so with a serious expression and looks him up and down, peering closely at his pale face and wide eyes. "Perhaps you should take one now."

"Do I just down the whole thing?" he manages to croak. At her nod he does as instructed and uncorks a vial throwing it back like a shot. He returns the empty vial to the pouch and ties it to a belt loop on his jeans with shaky hands, as the nasty aftertaste settles in his mouth. The grossness is worth it as he feels his body warms and calm down, some of his physical pain draining away. It's good to know the potion works on shock. However he's still drained in a way he's not used to, so he reaches into himself where he remembers pulling power from when he cast lightning. He notices the pool of what he assumes is his mana is far lower than he remembers it being. _ I need to work on not putting so power much into one spell. _

Isaac realizes Cassandra's still looking at him so he nods to her and they continue walking. He ponders magic as they walk, trying to remember what he knows, but still can't remember much. He wants to know if it's possible to pull from the ambient magic that he can feel around him to draw into himself to refill his mana, but he doesn't want to risk trying right then in case there are consequences. However he notices his mana is refilling itself at a steady rate regardless. He has so many questions and theories about magic bouncing around in his head that he almost walks into Cassandra's back when she pauses at the crest of a hill drawing her sword.

“There! Watch out!" she points her sword at two shades on the frozen river below that aren't yet aware of their presence, "If we flank them, we may gain an advantage.”

Isaac does a quick scan of the area, "Okay, we can start quietly down the path there," he says, pointing to their right, "if they continue to not notice us then I'll stay partway up and you can continue down and try to get around them. Once you're in position I'll start firing to draw their attention and you can attack from behind...and if they do notice us then it's a crapshoot and we just attack, how does that sound?" He begins with confidence, knowing strategy has always been a strong suit for him, but becomes more uncertain as Cassandra stares at him. She seems more surprised than anything and doesn't look angry, which is a relief. Well more angry than her face usually seems to be.

"Hmm," she grunts, eyeing him, "It's as good a plan as any."

Isaac pulls his staff from his back, and they begin to inch down the path. His heart beats harder in his chest with every crunch of snow under his boots, but the demons remain unawares. Halfway down the path Cassandra stops and motions him to stay. His eyes remain glued to the demons looking for any change in their movement as she continues down and around to take her position. She stops and motions to him once again. He takes a moment to decide what to use and settles with ice, he feels that lightning and fire are too unpredictable to use for the first time at long range. While he trusts his aim, having had experience with guns and other long range weaponry, he's not sure he can trust his control of magic just yet and doesn't want to accidentally harm Cassandra.

He aims for the chest area of one of the demons and tries to put the least amount of his will forth to fire his first bolt of ice. It hits the demon he's aiming for but doesn't seem to do a lot of damage. It does however successfully get both the Shades attention. Isaac recalculates as Cassandra, still unnoticed, moves forward to begin her own attack as the Shades slither closer to him. He puts a little more power into each of his next shots as he fires more ice bolts switching between each demon in turn until he feels like he's getting the results he needs. Meanwhile Cassandra has begun her own attack. She swings her sword at the back of the demon's neck closer to her, sending it stumbling and drawing it to turn and engage her . The other Shade takes note of this but continues on its path to Isaac. 

Since Cassandra seems to have the one demon under control, he focuses on his own problem which is drawing nearer. Moving his aim to the Shade's feet he focuses on trying to freeze it to the ground to halt its movement. He quickly realizes he has to change the type of ice that he is making as the bolts just do damage and stick in his target. The Shade grows nearer as he finally makes a kind of frost that successfully coats it's lower half freezing it to the ground in place. Realizing how he can even control the temperature of the ice, he's quickly on his way to freezing the whole thing solid when Cassandra arrives to shatter the demon with one swing of her sword.

Cassandra wipes her blade and sheaths her sword and Isaac returns the staff to his back. He's looking at her with a grin he can't keep off his face, probably the first smile he's had since waking up. "That was badass.", is all he can say before moving forward, the adrenaline pumping in his veins. Cassandra follows him and takes back over the lead remaining silent. However he can't miss the pleased little smile that seems to tug at her lips.

They don't travel very far, just around the bend of the frozen river when they spot more demons. Cassandra moves close to him to say, "There do you see, two Shades up ahead and one up there on the path, that one attacks from a distance."

Isaac turns to Cassandra, "Okay, so I admit I don't actually know much about what we're dealing with," Isaac starts, Cassandra continues looking at him and doesn't interrupt, "but would it be a good idea for me to focus on the one that attacks long range while you engage the others? Then once I've eliminated it I can join you with the Shades, and we can tag team them like before." Her face continues to be placid through his plan again so he takes this as a good sign.

Cassandra nods and seems to be thinking, "Yes we can go ahead with your plan again, just try not to get hit by the Wraiths attacks." Isaac grins and nods, feeling adrenaline rising in him already.

Cassandra starts moving towards the Shades with her sword out and ready as Isaac gets into a better position to hit the Wraith. They begin their attack in tandem as the demons notice Cassandra first. It takes only one bolt of ice from Isaac to draw the Wraith's attention to him, and he does successfully dodge several of the glowing green balls that the Wraith throws at him as he launches his own attack. It only takes four more bolts of ice before it seems to just evaporate.

Cassandra is expertly taking on the two shades, dodging and countering every attack. Isaac can tell she wouldn't need help to finish them off, as they both look visibly damaged already. However he can't just stand by, so he fires a bolt of ice whenever there's an opening that he feels won't possibly hit Cassandra. Working together they finish them off quickly.

They meet at the bottom of the stone and dirt path after the shades disintegrate into the ground and silently continue on. Neither of them bother to put away their weapons, feeling it unnecessary with how often they've been engaging hostiles. Cassandra begins leading him down the bank of the frozen river that the path had led them to. They see a flash that causes them to pause and look to the breach. Another meteor falls, crashing into a mound of snow with a dead fallen tree before them, releasing more demons that spread out. Three Wraiths and two shades are spread from the mound of snow to across the frozen river where two stone markers sit. Isaac assumes the stones mark the continuation of their path.

"They’re just falling from the Breach!”, he exclaims.  _ How was this real? Demons just falling from the sky? _ It was like he was living in a nightmare version of the song 'It's Raining Men.", but demons. Which was now going to be stuck in his head.

Cassandra grits her teeth, "Stay calm. We just keep doing what we've been doing. You attack the Wraiths and I'll take care of the Shades." She doesn't pause for his reaction and begins rushing down the slope at the first Shade near the dead tree. Isaac quickly begins firing bolt after bolt of ice at the Wraith nearest her but misses seeing another Wraith that has taken notice of them. He doesn't dodge the ball of green that comes from this second Wraith and it hits him square in the chest. He now knows why Cassandra told him to not get hit, he is overcome with a feeling of weakness and nausea that's so strong he wants to fall to his knees. The only thing that keeps him up is the sound of Cassandra's panicked shout as all three demons focus on her.

He pushes past the feeling and begins alternating shots between the two wraiths putting a little more power in each one , and begins moving down the slope towards Cassandra as he shoots.

Now uninterrupted Cassandra finishes off the Shade quickly and turns to take on the Wraith closer to her, allowing Isaac to focus on his own. They pause after the Wraiths evaporate to breathe, feeling they're lucky that the remaining Wraith and Shade down on the ice haven't taken note of them yet.

  
Two demons at a time seem to be a good number for them, as they quickly dispatch the remaining demons after taking a breather, and arrive at the stones across the river. This brings them to a steep stone and dirt stairway leading up.

“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.” Cassandra brings to his attention as they make it halfway up the path.

“Who’s fighting?”

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.” She quickly says, and sprints the rest of the way up the stairs. She disappears after she reaches the top and moves forward. Isaac quickens his own steps to catch up to her, and by the time he reaches the top she's already jumped from the ledge that leads down to the scene before him.

Isaac nears the edge himself looking out on the rift below. The rift is surrounded by the most demons he's seen in one place so far with soldiers already engaged with them. He drops down as carefully as he can, slowly, not wanting to bother his body any more than it is. Isaac approaches the fight deciding to stick with ice bolts and shoots for any openings he can find amongst the crowded fight. He moves closer to the rift as enemies begin to fall and his path begins to clear.

A crossbow bolt wizzes past his ear hitting the last demon that was lurking directly behind him. The bolt causes him to turn around quickly ready to attack, but the demon is already falling to the ground, disintegrating.

A hand grips his left arm, jerking him back towards the rift, “Quickly, before more come through!”, shouts the voice of a very bald man, an elf actually his head supply's as he catches sight of the pointed ears. The elf is pale and has handsome chiseled features and a dimpled chin.

Isaac had assumed that the mark connecting with a rift would feel like magic, it does in some ways, but it's not at all familiar. As soon as they connect he feels that white hot pain again. It's not only pain though, not in any way he's felt before. It's as though the nerves in his hand and arm are on fire while the muscles cramp and seize. He feels the power of the rift move into him and begin to pull him forward, almost like it's trying to pull him in. He pulls back against the power, even pulling his arm away. With that it closes, though he feels it before he sees it. Then it disappears, just as the demons have. Thankfully, so does most of the pain in his hand. It's actually beginning to feel numb, and though Isaac appreciates it he also feels like it's not a good sign.

“What did you do?” Isaac finally asks, dazedly looking to the elf that had grabbed him.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”, the elf nods to him, he's holding his arms behind his back in a relaxed position. It reminds Isaac of a professor he had.

Isaac looks to his left hand then back to the elf, "So it can actually do that. How does that even work?"

The elf nods again but ignores his question, instead turning to Cassandra as he speaks “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake, and it seems I was correct."

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra asks almost breathlessly.

The elf makes a complicated face, “Possibly.” He turns to Isaac, and Isaac isn't appreciating the sudden intensity turned on him, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Luckily a voice from behind him calls out, “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” Isaac turns to face the voice and sees a very short man with a crossbow, a dwarf his mind once again supplies, and a very open shirt revealing a lot of chest hair. And while Isaac appreciates the view, he wants to ask him if he's cold. The dwarf makes a flourishy gesture with his arm, “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally," he pauses to turn to Cassandra and wink, "unwelcome tagalong.”

Cassandra makes a disgusted noise from the back of her throat and scoffs, and Isaac can't help but grin at the dwarf. He can tell he likes the man already. "Nice to meet you Varric, I gotta say that is a mighty fine crossbow you got there."

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

Isaac chuckles, “You named your crossbow Bianca?”

“Of course, and she’ll be great company in the valley.”

Cassandra immediately jumps into the conversation, “Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

“Have you been in the valley lately Seeker?" Varric interrupts, "Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” despite the serious tone he's taken on, by the end he got a smug look on his face.

This prompts another disgusted noise from Cassandra, this time with a full on eye roll as she turns away from them slightly. However she doesn't argue anymore.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions." the elf, Solas, cuts in, "I’m pleased to see you still live.” It's an odd thing to say, but Isaac is again struck by the feeling of deja vu.

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Varric feels the need to explain, Isaac wonders if he was making a face. He should be more careful with that, with his tells. He doesn't know these people, even if they feel familiar, he doesn't know if he can trust them.

Isaac feels particularly suspicious of Solas, "So you know how this thing works?" He asks, watching Solas closely.

“Like you, Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra supplies, which clears nothing up at all.

Solas smirks, “Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." He turns back to Isaac, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

"That is...a very logical course of action in the face of all the crazy that's going on." The guy reminded him heavily of Spock, "Ah, and thank you. For the keeping me alive thing." Isaac gives the man a smile, he didn't trust him, but that didn't mean he could forget his manners.

Solas didn't smile back but his lips twitched and humor shone in his eyes, “Yes sensibility seems to be in short supply right now." His face grows grim as he says, "And you might want to save your thanks until we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process.” Isaac was definitely getting Spock vibes from the guy.

Varric cuts into the awkwardness once more, "And what is your name? Don't think we've caught that yet"

"Oh, right…" he had assumed that Cassandra and Lelianna knew his name if they had his bag, but he'd never introduced himself to these two. "My name is Isaac Gorecki."

"Well it's nice to meet you Isaac. Despite the circumstances." Varric says with a smile, and Isaac can't help but return it, the dwarf was contagious.

Solas turns to the Seeker after a moment, back to business, “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.”

_ Liar _ .

Solas looks at him and then back to Cassandra before continuing, Isaac hopes he wasn't making a face again, “Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

_ LIAR _ .

Isaac isn't sure if his initial distrust is causing these thoughts or if this is another thing he seems to remember. Even if he's right and Solas is lying, there's a myriad of possible reasons, not all of them damning. Solas being an apostate seems the most likely. He probably trusts them as much as Isaac does, maybe even less since he's from here and actually seems to know what's going on.

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Isaac hears Cassandra say through his thoughts.

Varric chimes in cheerily, “Well, Bianca’s excited!"

Cassandra sighs and turns away walking forward, “This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked.”

Isaac is still in his thoughts staring at space when Solas stops next to him. “We must move quickly.” he says firmly but not unkind, knocking Isaac out of his reverie. Isaac blinks and looks at the man before nodding.

Cassandra and Varric have already crossed the rubble and hopped down the bank and Solas follows doing the same. Isaac takes a deep breath before moving to do the same. Following once more.


	3. Walking the Long Road, Watching the Sky Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Co finally make to the forward camp and onto the breach. Isaac's uncanny ability to just know things is revealed to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet I hope you enjoy it.  
> I haven't talked about an update schedule yet so for now I plan on updateing weekly on either Wednesday's or Thursday's.  
> Again no beta all mistakes are mine.

Hopping down from the barrier Isaac joined the party on a narrow path that had a shallow ravine to the right and a sheer cliff face to the left. Cassandra took the lead without a word followed by Isaac with Solas and Varric bringing up the back. Isaac was grateful for the silence, he felt extremely drained from the emotional whiplash he'd been experiencing. Between the horror's of this disaster zone, the adrenaline of battle, the meeting of new people, and his struggle with memory Isaac was feeling pushed to the edge of his limits. On top of all this he felt like he should be able to handle things better than he was, he felt guilty, he was supposed to be an experienced soldier, of this he knew. Yet he felt shaky and panicked, he was lucky he could at least focus on a fight thanks to the adrenaline, but the repeated high and low was taking its toll.

The path led them out to the banks of a frozen lake, there was a pathway of stairs directly across with a building on both the left and the right. The wooden building on the left appeared to be on fire and Isaac could see a frozen waterfall further to the left of it up a path. However what needed immediate attention stood before them on the icy surface blocking their path forward.

"Demons ahead!" Solas said urgently.

Varric, once again smug added, "Glad you brought me now, Seeker?" Cassandra let out a huff but didn't deign him with a response.

Before them were four demons total: two wraiths and two shades. One of the shades looked different to Isaac's confusion, it appeared to have raised spikes attached to the hump of it's back. "What's with that shade on the left?" he asked quietly, not wanting to draw the demons attention.

Solas, their apparent magic expert, supplied an explanation, "Hmm, it appears to be a greater shade. Be prepared for a tougher fight."

Isaac was thinking as he looked up to see Cassandra looking at him expectantly, "What?" he asked nervously.

She rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smirk on her face, "Well you've seemed to give a strategy for every fight we've encountered so far despite not being asked, so I figured you'd have an opinion on how to proceed." she said, almost sounding amused. She was definitely teasing him which was surprising with how hostile she had been not so very long ago that day.

Isaac blushed at this, Solas and Varric turned to look at him curiously not helping his embarrassment. He sputtered a bit before huffing and saying, "Well I do have an opinion actually, I think Solas and Varric should both take on the wraiths and keep their attention, since they are long distance, while we begin with the shades. I'd say you start with the stronger one while I hold off the other until they take out the wraiths and can team up with us. However that is just my opinion, and just like all the other times you obviously don't have to listen to me, I am still just your prisoner after all." he ended with a dry sarcastic tone.

"Mmn, indeed...however, again, your plan is sound." She said passively. Both Varric and Solas looked like they wanted to say something, but a screech from one of the shades split the air and a ball of energy blew past them, they'd been spotted.

Cassandra slid down the bank with her sword and shield out and headed for the greater shade with Isaac following her down. Solas and Varric remained on the ledge launching their attacks on the wraiths, Isaac noted the mage also appeared to use ice. Cassandra moved in close to engage with her target while Isaac stayed further back from his and began firing ice bolts again.

The lesser shade quickly moved into close range however, so Isaac began to alternate between using his staff to block the shade's claws, then using frost he'd freeze the demon in place allowing himself to gain some distance to throw more bolts of ice, then repeated the process as the shade would become unstuck.

He knew the wraiths had been finished off when crossbow bolts began flying past him to impale the lesser shade. Isaac took a moment to look over to check on Cassandra and saw her doing just fine with Solas assisting. They finished off the demons in short order after that.

"I need a moment." Isaac panted, as he led the way over to the stone stairs limping. He quickly plopped down on the icy steps not minding the cold that seeped through his pants and propped out his right leg, reaching down to massage his knee.

"Are you injured?" Cassandra asked, observing him.

"Just old injuries acting up, with all this moving around and the cold I'm not surprised. I wish I had my knee brace."

Solas moved to sit on his right, "If I may?" he asked, gesturing to Isaacs knee. Isaac just nodded and removed his hand, allowing Solas space. Isaac watched intently as Solas moved a hand to hover above his knee, he paid close attention as the elf began using magic hoping he could learn to replicate what the elf was doing. His knee began to feel warm and tingly as Solas' magic surrounded the joint.

Varric interrupted Isaac's observing by asking, "So where are you from, Isaac? I can't quite place that accent of yours."

Isaac had to take a moment to think, he remembered seeing Kansas on his driver's licence but couldn't remember the town. He also wasn't sure if he should even tell them, or just lie and say he couldn't remember at all. "Uh, I'm from Kansas, I think." he said, having decided.

"Where's Kansas, I've never heard of it?" Varric asked at the same time Cassandra asked, "You think?"

"Well Kansas is in the United States," he explained, pausing as they all looked at him with confusion, "Ya know, the United States of America? And to answer your question Cassandra, I really can't remember much of anything. I get bits of info and memory but it's like I can't reach it all."

Solas interrupted, having finished his healing, "You did have a head injury that I healed before you woke." He told Isaac, "However, even healed the mind can be tricky, especially memory. With time it should come back to you, but I wouldn't push things." With that Solas gave Cassandra and Varric a significant look, as they both looked like they wanted to ask more questions.

Isaac nodded and stood up testing out his knee, "Thank you Solas, this feels much better."

Solas followed Isaac in standing, "You are welcome, we have a way to travel yet." At that the mark flared in Isaac's hand, he managed to remain standing as he gritted his teeth through the pain. Solas frowned and moved close again, "How is your hand?" he asked.

"Oh, ah, well it doesn't hurt as much right now, but I can't really feel my fingers and some of my hand." Isaac murmured in response.

Solas frowned at this, Cassandra and Varric both looked at Solas and him worried. "Let me have a look." the elf said. He held his hand out to Solas, who grabbed it in both of his own, and stared down at it in concentration. Isaac recognized the warmth of healing magic and paid attention this time as the elf worked. He'd mostly regained feeling when Solas released his him, "There, that is all I can do for now. My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further however. For your sake, I suggest we hurry." he continued to frown as he said this.

Isaac wiggled his fingers and rotated his wrist, "Thank you Solas, it's much better." he said, grateful, but the elf still frowned, almost looking guilty. 

He didn't have much time to ponder why however as Cassandra interrupted, "Solas is right, we need to keep moving. The forward camp is not far." With that Cassandra moved passed them and began leading the party up the winding stone stairs.

"So...are you innocent?" Varric asked after they'd made it a ways up, breaking the silence.

Isaac sighed rubbing his forehead, "I don’t remember what happened. Like I said, I don't remember anything before waking up in the fade.”

"That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story."

"That’s what you would have done, Varric." Cassandra interjected disapprovingly

Varric chuckled and exclaimed, "It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." And Isaac thought he had a good point there actually.

The party made it up the steps to a steep path immediately coming upon more demons. There were four demons like last time, so they simply fell into the same pattern that they'd used on the frozen lake. After eliminating the demons they quickly continued their ascent.

"I hope Leliana made it through all this." Cassandra wondered, as they walked.

Varric, surprisingly reassuring said, "She’s resourceful, Seeker."

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there." Solas interjected, sounding impatient.

Isaac had nothing to add so he continued trekking forward in silence. They made their way to the top of the path and their trail turned to the left up some rough stone steps. Isaac could see the eerie green glow of a rift up ahead from where they were already.

Cassandra spotted the glow as well, "Another rift! Prepare yourselves” she shouted and picked up the pace up the stairs. As they reached the top they saw a rift directly in front of the gate to a bridge, a group of soldiers were already engaged with the demons.

"We must seal it, quickly!” Solas said urgently at the same time one of the soldiers yelled to them, “They keep coming! Help us!” The party lept into action and between themselves and the soldiers they made quick work of the four demons.

"Hurry! Use the mark!" Solas shouted as Isaac moved forward raising his arm, focusing on the rift. He found it easier this time. His mark connected immediately with the rift, he again had to fight the pull of the rift but he was quickly ripping his arm back, sealing it.

Isaac could hear the relief in Cassandra's voice as she shouted, "The rift is gone! Open the gate!" and the soldiers were quick to follow her command, the gate creaking and groaning as it opened.

As they moved forward toward the gate Solas said, "We are clear for the moment. Well done." nodding to Isaac as he does. Isaac simply nodded back.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful." Varric said as well, grinning at him encouragingly. Isaac managed a smile back but nothing more.

As soon as they entered through the gates Isaac could hear arguing from the other side of the bridge. He used trying to make out what they're saying to keep himself distracted from the injured and dead they passed on their way down the bridge. As they neared the arguing Isaac could see Leliana and a dour looking man in a white and red robe and hat, he had seen many others wearing similar clothes from Haven to here. Isaac wondered at the significance of the uniform.

As they grew closer Isaac could actually make out their words over the wind as they argued back and forth. "We must prepare the soldiers!" Leliana demanded, sounding already fed up with the argument.

The man scoffed, "We will do no such thing."

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!"

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility."

"I have caused trouble?!" Leliana asked, offended, her voice beginning to rise.

"You, Cassandra, the Most Holy. Haven’t you all done enough already?"

"You’re not in command here!"

"Enough! I will not have it!" the man yelled, he paused his tirade however as he noticed the party approach. "Ah, here they come." he said disdainfully.

Leliana looked relieved as she said, "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

The Chancellor was quick to interrupt, "I know who he is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." he directed this at Cassandra, who did not look happy.

So the outfits mean they're part of a church of some sort that's just great, Isaac thought to himself. He moved to sit on a nearby crate to observe the argument, Varric and Solas moved with him to stand on either side of the crate.

"Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra growled, stepping closer to Roderick looking extremely intimidating from Isaac's point of view.

The Chancellor was not cowed by this however and plowed on, "And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." Leliana cut in.

He threw his hands up and exclaimed, "Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter."

_ What a bunch of bureaucratic bullshit, more worried about proper protocol and paperwork than actual issues. _ "Isn't closing the breach the more immediate problem? Or should we just sit around with our thumbs up our asses while the sky falls?" Isaac demanded, finally speaking out from where he's perched on the crate.

Roderick looked murderous as he responded, "YOU brought this on us in the first place!" he then turned to Cassandra, his tone turning morose as he pleaded, "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it’s too late." Cassandra argued, her face determined.

"How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

Cassandra pointed at the map as she said, "We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route."

"But not the safest." Leliana interjected, "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." she traced a path on the map with her finger as she said this.

Cassandra sighed, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky."

The Chancellor apparently grew tired of being ignored, "Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost." He demanded.

Suddenly there was a flash of green from the breach as it expanded once more. Isaac groaned and clutched his hand as the mark flared in conjunction with the breach. The pain subsided and Isaac noticed the numbness was spreading again. He looked up to see all eyes on him.

Cassandra spoke up first, "How do you think we should proceed?" she asked Isaac, looking at him intensely. Actually they were all looking at him intensely.

Isaac laughed nervously at the attention, "Asking for the opinion of your prisoner again, Cassandra?" he asked, trying to deflect a bit.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well you have shown you have a mind for strategy so far."

"And you do have the mark." Solas interrupted.

"And at the bridge…" Cassandra paused seeming unsure if she wanted to continue, and Isaac wished she wouldn't as he immediately realized what she was going to say. She turned to Leliana as she continued, "A bridge was destroyed by a meteor from the breach on our way here, the prisoner somehow knew it was going to happen. He kept us off the bridge, and if I had listened to his warning we could have saved several soldiers' lives who fell with it." Leliana, along with everyone else, looked shocked. Chancellor Roderick's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. Cassandra turned back to Isaac, "I regret not listening to you then, but I am listening now." she continued sincerely.

Leliana stalked forward to stand directly in front of Isaac causing him to flinch, Solas and Varric also tensed up on either side of him. She stared directly in his eyes as she asked, "How is this possible?"

Isaac felt adrenaline spike in him and fear tickled down his spine. "I-I don't know. I just suddenly knew it was going to happen, like I was remembering something." he rushed out quickly. He took a breath before he continued, "I also know that your Scouts are still alive, or at least some of them, and if we take the mountain path we can save them." She just continued her intense stare on him, unmoved.

"Leliana." Cassandra finally said, causing her to take a step back to look at the Seeker, "I know what I saw, he knew, and I believe him. We will take the mountain path." They shared a significant look and Leliana gave a small nod before going back to the map. Cassandra went with her, "Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." she said before walking back to their party.

Isaac stood ready to get away from there as quickly as possible and Cassandra began leading them off the bridge.

Roderick had to throw one more jab before they were out of earshot however, "On your head be the consequences, Seeker." he spat, and Isaac wasn't the only one who rolled his eyes.

They continued onward trekking up a steep path through deep snow. They began in silence but Varric quickly ended that by asking, "So Isaac, you a seer or something?"

Isaac groaned not wanting to talk about this, "No, it's not like I have visions. I just know things I guess, it's like a feeling or a memory." He began to get a headache the more he thought about it and started rubbing his temples.

"As curious as I am as well, I think it would be best to save questions until after we've closed the breach." Solas cut in, looking at Varric pointedly.

Varric looked at Isaac and winced, "Right, right. Sorry Isaac." he said apologetically.

Isaac sighed and shook his head, "I get it, it's alright. I just can't handle a lot of questions right now. So much has happened and there's so much I don't remember, that I don't know. I'm so overwhelmed." he said, and wasn't able to hold in a slightly hysterical chuckle that escaped him.

Solas moved up to walk beside him, "Just focus on getting to the breach, putting one foot in front of the other. Everything else can be dealt with later." he said, firmly but not unkind. And from what Isaac had seen so far that actually seemed to describe the elf rather well actually. Firm but not unkind.

Isaac took a deep breath, realizing his breath had grown panicked. "Right, one thing at a time, I can do that." he replied shakily.

Isaac continued to focus on his breathing and just moving forward, and eventually the party arrived at a cliff face and a set of ladders and platforms that led upward.

Cassandra began climbing first and called down, "The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it." 

Isaac followed behind Cassandra and as she made it over the top he heard Solas, who had begun climbing behind him, call out, "What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?"

Isaac made it to the top and Cassandra reached to help him up. "Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths." she said down to Solas as she pulled Isaac up. They waited for both Solas and Varric to make it to the top, giving them a hand as well, before Cassandra started up the next ladder.

"And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?" Varric asked after being helped up, looking at Isaac although he was asking Cassandra.

"Along with whatever has detained them." Solas added, gesturing for Isaac to follow behind Cassandra.

"We shall see soon enough." Isaac heard Cassandra say as he began climbing. They all made it to the top of the ladder which led to a curveing set of wooden stairs they had to walk up to reach the next ladder. Finally they arrived at the top platform with the entrance to the mine in view to their left.

Isaac paused after taking a step towards the mine, feeling uneasy. "There's going to be a lot of demons in there." He said softly, feeling it to be true.

Cassandra gave him an encouraging whack on the back as he passed him, "Understood, we'll be ready." she said, walking towards the mine entrance.

Isaac was right about the demons, they ran into two groups on their way through the mine. However the party just did what they had been doing before and got through them with little problem.

Isaac winced at the daylight as they finally exited the mine. He heard Varric sigh and looked down to see several dead soldiers at their feet.

"Guess we found the soldiers." Varric said softly. Isaac had to look up and close his eyes, breathing deeply, to look away from the bodies.

"That cannot be all of them." Cassandra interjected.

Isaac nodded but didn't open his eyes, "You're right, the rest are up ahead. There's a rift." he said shortly.

He felt a hand on his back as he was led forward around the bodies, Solas' voice came from next to him as he said, "Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe." and let his hand fall from Isaacs back. Isaac took this to mean it was safe to open his eyes, he looked at Solas gratefully despite wanting to roll his eyes at his words.

"It's on the way, I promise." Isaac said and gave Solas a small smile before stepping forward, starting down the path.

They all picked up the pace as the familiar green glow of a rift came into view and the sound of fighting could be heard in the distance. They came upon the remaining soldiers engaged with several demons surrounding a rift. Their party joined in the fight and helped to quickly dispatch the two shades and two wraiths. As soon as they fell Isaac raised the mark to close the breach but it did not close this time. Instead two new green spots appeared on the snow and two demons Isaac had not encountered before appeared. Terrors, his mind supplied.

"Why didn't it close this time?" Isaac asked desperately, as he began fighting.

"It must be a stronger rift, it needs to be disrupted more than once." Solas yelled from his position. Isaac just groaned in response.

Suddenly a ring of light appeared on the ground beneath his feet. Shit, was the only thing he had time to think as a Terror demon sprang from the circle knocking him on his back. Isaac heard someone call out his name but was frozen by the fear that the terror radiated. The demon slashed its claws into his right side before being driven away by Cassandra's shield bash. Isaac gasped and rolled into a ball, pressing his arm to the wound.

Both Solas and Varric were suddenly at his side helping him to stand, "The demons are gone, you must seal the rift before more come through." Solas urged.

Isaac looked around to see the demons were in fact gone and lifted his hand towards the breach as they supported him, this time closing it. His companions brought him to sit on the ground as soon as it was done. 

Varric shoved an uncorked healing potion in his hand, "Here kid, drink this." he said, worry apparent in his voice. Isaac nodded and shakily, with some help from Varric, managed to down the thing. 

Meanwhile Solas appeared to be assessing his wound with magic already. "It does not appear to be too deep. The potion should be enough." he assured Isaac. Isaac nodded and had to look away from the sight of his own blood, he looked up at the sky and breathed. After a moment his companions urged him to stand up, helping him get back on shaky legs.

Standing again Isaac turned to see one of the soldiers walking up to Cassandra, having checked on her own team already, "Thank the maker you arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out for much longer." the soldier said gratefully.

The Seeker turned to where Isaac was standing and said, "Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. He insisted we come this way."

The Lieutenant also turned to him at Cassandra's words, "The prisoner? Then you…" the soldier trailed off confused.

Isaac coughed and scratched the back of his neck, "It was worth it, if it meant saving some of you. But now we need to get to the breach, and fast." he said quickly.

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can" Cassandra told the soldier.

The Lieutenant brought her arm across her chest in a salute and said, "At once." before turning to her soldiers and saying, "Quickly, let's move!" Isaac watched as the soldiers moved back the way their party had come. 

"The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well." Solas said pointedly.

Cassandra began leading the way, "Then let’s hurry, before that changes." They followed her to another set of ladders, this time heading down. Thankfully there were only two and the group made it to the bottom with no trouble.

As they headed down a steep pathway of wooden boards Varric piped up, "So, holes in the fade don't just accidentally happen right?" he asked conversationally.

"If enough magic is brought to bear it is possible." Solas replied.

"But there are easier ways to make things explode."

Solas paused for a moment, "That is true." he conceded.

Cassandra sighed, sounding annoyed, "We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past." she said firmly, halting the conversation.

The rickety path led them down to a ledge of black rock, as they hopped down Isaac looked up to see giant spikes of what looked like cooled magma. The heat must have been extraordinary to have made these formations, Isaac thought to himself in awe and in horror.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes." Solas provided as Isaac looked around in shock.

"Well, what's left of it anyway." Varric murmured in response.

Cassandra moved to gesture at a spot near the debri of a stone structure and said, "That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Isaac frowned, "Well, I don't remember much, but I sure as hell didn't 'walk' out." he chuckled, "It was definitely more of a 'fall' or a 'flop' I think." he said dryly. He managed to get a laugh out of Varric though Cassandra didn't look amused and Solas was as hard to read as ever.

As they walked around the giant formations of volcanic-like rock more of the temple debri came into view, along with bodies. It was a horrible sight, the charred remains of people melted in place in poses of anguish. It was like nothing he'd ever seen. "Jesus Christ." Isaac said breathlessly, and immediately felt sick at the sight closing his eyes once again. He was light headed and had to focus to keep his breath from turning panicked. 

Isaac heard someone move up beside him, "If you'd like you can take my arm and I can lead you through the worst of it." Solas offered in a soft voice from next to him, the man again sounded guilty to Isaac but he couldn't puzzle out why. Isaac took the man's offer however and nodded holding out his hand.

After walking for a time Solas stopped him and dropped his arm to say, "I believe we're past most of the bodies."

Isaac gave a soft, "Thanks." before walking down the steps Solas had brought him to making sure to not look back. The steps lead into the remains of the Temple and Isaac was once again left breathless at the sight before him. He looked around trying to take in his surroundings. Almost directly above was the breach, looking into it felt like looking into nothing and Isaac couldn't stare at it directly for long. Below the breach laid the largest rift Isaac had seen so far, hovering next to an enormous broken statue of a woman. To Isaac's awe, pieces of the statue and other debri from the temple seemed to float in the air all around them defying gravity, just like in the fade.

Varric moved up to stand beside him looking skyward before saying, "The breach is a long way up."

Isacc jumped and turned around as heavy footfalls echoed in the hallway behind them but relaxed slightly at the sight of Leliana leading a group of soldiers. She jogged up to them, "You're here! Thank the Maker." she exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra said firmly, reaching out to give Leliana's arm a quick squeeze. Leliana nodded and turned to go talk to her people giving out orders. Cassandra turned to Isaac, "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" she asked, looking at him with a serious face.

Isaac let out a laugh, "No, but I don't think I'll ever be 'ready'. So I'll try, what do I need to do?"

Solas spoke up, gesturing to the rift below, "This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach."

"What only perhaps?" Isaac asked, feeling a little stressed.

"Nothing is certain with the breach, this is like nothing ever seen before so I have only theory and my knowledge of the Fade to work off of. This is our best bet at the moment." Solas said sagely, taking his relaxed professor pose.

Isaac nodded and sighed, "Right, right, okay. Let's do this."

Cassandra took a deep breath and said, "Then let's find a way down. And be careful." She started them down a stone path to the right that seemed to wind around the Temple. They walked for a time with the rift on their left and the sheer face of the black volcanic spikes on their right. Isaac began to notice that the spikes actually pulsed with a green glow, and that they pulsed in time with power he could feel in his hand.

Isaac was snapped out of his thoughts by a man's deep voice that seemed to echo from all around them, "Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

They all froze in their steps, "What are we hearing?" Cassandra demanded at seemingly no one in particular.

"At a guess: The person who created the breach." Solas provided. Cassandra huffed and started forward again, the rest following. Soon after a red glow came into view and as they turned the next corner Isaac could see a cluster of what appeared to be red crystal spikes. The crystals made Isaac uneasy and he swore he could hear them humming. This brought the party to pause once more.

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker." Varric grumbled nervously.

"I see it, Varric." She replied testily.

"But what is it doing here?" he asked hastily, sounding stressed.

Solas interrupted them by saying, "Magic could have drawn on lyrium from beneath the temple, corrupted it…" he trailed off frowning.

"But isn't red lyrium just lyrium infected with the blight?" Isaac wondered out loud. This was apparently the wrong thing to say as everyone froze to stare at him jaws dropped.  _ Was that not common knowledge? How do I know that? _

Cassandra however interrupted before anyone could say or ask anything else, "We will discuss this more after we have sealed the breach. We need to keep moving." She said sternly, giving Solas and Varric, who looked like they were bursting with questions, a look, before walking forward again.

"Well whatever it is, it's evil. Just don't touch it." Varric said sounding shaken, as they skirted around it. 

Their path came to a set of stone stairs that led down and as they reached the bottom the booming voice returned. "Keep the sacrifice still." the man's voice echoed around them.

But then a new voice rang out, "Someone! Help me!." a woman echoed this time.

Cassandra had startled at the voice, "That was Divine Justinia's voice!" she called out and began walking faster. She eventually led them to a ledge that let out at the bottom level where the rift lay.

They all hopped down and began walking to the rift as the Divine's voice echoed around them once more, "Someone! Help me!" it repeated.

Isaac froze as his own voice sounded around them, "What the fuck!" his startled voice exclaimed.

Cassandra stalked over to him and gripped his arms saying desperately, "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But-" She was cut off by a blinding white light that filled the air around them. Cassandra released him as the all turned to look up at the two translucent figures that appeared above them.

A large shadowy figure, with the only discernible feature being two glowing red eyes, loomed over the form of Divine Justinia, who Isaac recognized as the woman from the fade. He'd know that silly hat anywhere. She appeared to be held in the air in a t-pose by some sort of red energy.

Then the image of Isaac himself appeared, running into the scene wearing the same clothes he had on now, minus the coat and gloves he'd been given "What the fuck!" his own voice repeated. Isaac was paralyzed like everyone else around him as they watched.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" The Divine cried out to him, to his image.

"We have an intruder. Kill him. Now." The deep voice of the shadowy figure demanded. With the last of his words there was another flash of white and when Isaac opened his eyes again the figures were gone.

A heavy silence settled over the destroyed temple. Cassandra was the first to get herself together, and before Isaac could get lost in his thoughts and panic, she began asking him questions in rapid succession, "You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What did we see?" With every question she stepped closer to him.

Isaac took a step back as she moved into his space, "I already told you! I don't remember!" he exclaimed, trying not to yell.

Luckily Solas cut in, moving to stand almost between them facing Cassandra, "Those were echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place." he explained calmly. After a few breaths Cassandra seemed to deflate some and Solas continued, "The rift is not sealed, but it is closed...albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the otherside" he surmised.

Cassandra stepped back and replied, "That means demons." she then turned to call out to the soldiers stationed around the temple, "Stand ready!"

Their party moved closer to the rift along with a group of soldiers. Isaac stopped to frown up at the rift getting the uneasy feeling of deja vu again. "Something big is going to come out." he said, reaching up to rub his forehead, "There's... going to be a huge pride demon? I think.". Everyone was staring at him again. He continued, "It's going to have a barrier or something up so you guys need to distract it while I disrupt the rift. That should leave it vulnerable. Uh, maybe one of you should cover me though, there will be other smaller demons we have to deal with before I can disrupt it."

"I'll cover you kid." Varric said coming up to his side, Isaac gave him a smile.

He looked around one more time before reaching out to the rift. It turned out opening a rift was almost exactly the same as closing one, except when he finished demons appeared. A giant pride demon and several smaller demons, just as he said.

"Well shit, kid." Varric said as everyone leapt into action. Along with Varric and a few of the soldiers Isaac moved to engage the smaller demons that had appeared as Cassandra and Solas along with the bulk of the soldiers began on the pride demon.

As the last small demon fell Isaac heard Cassandra call out from where she was engaged with the giant demon, "Quickly! Disrupt the rift!" and Isaac was quick to comply. His group covered him as he connected with the rift and as he ripped his arm back successfully disrupting it the Pride demon seemed to stumble and became still. Unfortunately at the same time more minor demons materialized.

Cassandra and Solas' group doubled down on their attack of the pride demon while Isaac and Varric's kept busy with the others. Before long the vulnerability on the pride demon wore off and it began attacking again, using its lightning whips, so as soon as the minor demons fell Isaac repeated the process of disrupting the rift. This pattern continued and by the time the pride demon fell Isaac could tell everyone's energy was waning, including his own. He felt wobbly on his feet.

"Now! Seal the rift!" Cassandra shouted from across the courtyard.

Isaac squared his feet and lifted his arm tiredly towards the rift. He felt close to passing out as he connected with the rift for what he hopped was the last time. He fought to remain conscious and fought to pull against the draw of the rifts power. He cried out and was finally able to rip his arm away. A blast of energy swept outwards and the sound of a rift closing was the last thing Isaac heard as he blacked out.


End file.
